Lexi and Agret
by the introspective one
Summary: She comes from the future,Now being thrown into the world of Agleasia, she must choose good or evil, Right or wrong... and most importantly Eragon or Murtagh. This is her and Agret's journey from our world to Eragon's
1. Chapter 1

Lexi's POV

Everyone at school says I am the weird girl. Ok ya I kinda am I was in a genetic testing lab before I could even walk. At this lab they mutated my genes so that I had some x-men type of powers or something like that. Well anyways I look like any other normal person except for the fact that my eye color changes with my mood. My hair is silver **most** of the time, not old lady silver but silver like the element. Well I don't really feel like telling what my powers are just yet.

Ok enough about me I am going to tell you my story from the beginning to now.

Ok so when I was like 6 months old both my parents died in a car crash, in there will it said that I was to live with my aunt Gertrude but she didn't want me so she gave me to the GTLFFH ( Genetic Testing Lab For Future Health). From then on the "doctors" injected me with funky serums in liquid that went on till I was about 8 years old. It wasn't until about 2 years ago that all the "powers" came out. From then on I have been known as the freak.

THE PRESENT

Walking from home to school is the worst. People will come up to me and say what a piece of dirty trash I am. They'll beat me up, I thought I should use my powers but I realized that would just make them hate me more so I sit there and take it. There was only two times in my life that I have used my powers with out my control the first time it was when my once friend Haley stole about 30 dollars out of my wallet when we were 12. This was the first time I realized I had powers. I knew she had stolen it but she denied it. I slowly became enraged I broke into her mind and found out that she lied I realized that I had become out of control so I stopped and I ran with the tears pouring out of my eyes. I knew that she was going to tell the world that I was a freak. I looked to my left and saw that I was on the highway and I was running next to a car going like 60 or 70 MPH and I wasn't even breaking a sweat. The second time was on the way to school one day one of the usually guys who torment me came up to me and slapped me across the face and dragged me into in alley. While in the alley he tried to have his "way" with me but I got really scared and suddenly my whole body burst into flames it gave him 3rd degree burns on his... Well... ya.

I still don't know all of my powers yet. So I am always scared to walk to school and who I'll run into. Opening the door to school I saw that my locker had been tagged again. But this time it was worse. Written all over my locker was "happy b-day. U mutant whore. Skank. Hope you like to clean things up" I opened my locker and a ton of jello fell out on top of me. Everyone in the hallway stopped and laughed at me. My face was beet red. I ran out of the school into the woods and then I truly ran as hard as I could. I ran to the one place where no one would bother me. I was in a tiny glade with a creek running though it and one big rock that faced my home. My house was no more than a lean-to shack against a rock cliff. I had made it all by my self and was proud to call it my home. I went inside and lay on a cot I had made a year back. I soon fell asleep.

Else where

_I have to find a home for the stone before the ra'zac, or maybe even the red rider, find me._ Pina laid a spell on the stone so that a month after who ever the stone hatched for would be transported to outskirts of Ellesmera. With her last of her strength she sent to stone into another dimension. One last breath came out of Pina before she died alone. After doing the impossible finding a lost dragon egg on the shores of the Ramr River near Uru'baen.

And back again

I awoke to a loud boom that was close by. I walked out of my home to see in the middle of my meadow a large burn spot. In the middle of the burn spot was the most beautiful stone I had ever seen. It was silver with tendrils that were blue and soon turned pink when I came close. I slowly walked up to the stone picked it up and decided that I would take the stone into my home and try to rest some more. As soon as I set the stone down it started to squeak and rock back and forth, cracks started to appear all over the stone. _ Oh no I broke the most valuable thing I have ever owned. _Pieces fell off the stone a little silver head popped up with a piece of the stone... wait no… egg I found resting on top of its head. It had a lizard like head and neck. The rest of the stone cracked... the thing was silver all over its spikes along its back and its eyes were pink but soon turned to teal. It spread it's …. Wings?... Ya definitely wings (they were the same color as its spikes and eyes) out and looked at me with curiosity. I reached out to touch the thing as soon as I touched it a searing pain went through my body going up to my brain I screamed out with pain. It hurt so bad but as soon as the pain had come it had passed. I looked at my hand it had a silver scar that looked really weird.

I felt something brush my mind with a lot of curiosity. It wasn't my own thoughts but was some one else's. I looked at the little creature that had come out of the egg it finally dawned on me that the creature was a dragon. I felt a ravenous hunger from the mind that was touching mind I looked at the little dragon and realized it was him who was hungry so I went over to were I have some beef jerky I grabbed the package and walked back over the…no MY little dragon I put a piece of jerky on my hand and held it out to my little dragon. It came over and gingerly ate each piece of jerky right out of my hand. Soon it was radiating love from its mind, its spikes, wings and eyes turned a shade of the softest baby pink. I was amazed its spikes, wings and eyes turned color with its mood just like my eyes did. it snuggled up to me a fell asleep next to me on my little cot.

With in a week my dragon had already tripled in its size. Its shoulder was already up to my shoulder. For the first time in my life I was truly happy and I had a family. Over the week it had started to learn words and phrases and was now starting to speak in full sentences.

**_Lexi? _** Something said in my head. I instinctually looked over at my dragon.

_Yea. What can I help you with_ I replied

_**I need a name**_

_Ok so I know this sounds silly but are you a boy or a girl? Hold on let me guess…. A BOY!_

_**Yes that's right my little rider **_

_Ok how bout Evan, Luke, Patrick?_

_**No silly those are human names, I need a dragon name.**_

_Well I don't know any dragon names. _I looked to the ground with shame my lovable dragon wanted something I couldn't give him

_**Do not worry, lexi, one will come to you soon**_

_I got one you might like Edoc'sil Agret _

_**I like it Unconquerable Silver**. **How about Agret for short?**_

_I like it._

I had given up living in the shack and going to school. Who needed school I have Agret. And I do not sleep in my shack any more because Agret can not come in with me so I sleep underneath his wing. I soon fell asleep.

A ghostly woman approached me from the mist "I am Pina, Elf and friend to you, my rider" the lady elf said.

"I do not know you please leave me alone" I replied

"I will but first you must listen to me young one in 17 days time you and your dragon will be transported by a spell I laid on his egg. You will be transported to the elf city Ellesmera there you will get rider training. I know that right now we are in a different dimension. Do not talk to anybody. Ask for the elf Queen, say that Pina has saved the elves, Varden and the dwarves. When you reach the queen you must tell her your story from beginning to the end and that Pina is no longer here. I know you are powerful I flipped through your memories before you had this dream. You as you are now with these "powers" could easily beat any elves. One more thing before I leave, go to where you found Agret's egg dig for about two feet you shall find a sword and a bow with arrows. You must practice every day until my spell transports you" Pina flashed sword stances to Lexi with past memories. "The fate of my world rests on your shoulders, good bye"

3rd person POV

Lexi woke up gasping for air. **_Lexi, Lexi are you alright_**. Agret said his voice was laced with concern. She looked deep with in his now red-orange eyes "I am fine Agret. I just had a dream." She replied out loud. She replayed the dream in her head for him to watch.

_**Would you like me to help dig for those weapons she was talking about?**_

_Yes that would be wonderful, Agret._

She showed him where to dig. Lone behold two feet down was a beautiful silver sword with a clear diamond in the pommel. Along the actually blade there were vine like designs that were silver also. As soon as lexi picked up the sword the vines changed color to match the color of lexi's eyes. The bow and arrows were beautiful also the bow was made of wood but none like any lexi had seen before. Same with the arrows.

Lexi practiced everyday with her sword and bow and arrows. She also practiced to control her powers. Her powers had become stronger and she had discovered that she had some news ones too. Now she could lift the 500 pound rock she used to sit on with ease. Her trip to Ellesmera was tomorrow so she put everything she cared about into her back pack and sat by Agret and waited. She was amazed at how fast Agret had grown now he was now as big as a small dump truck. He longed for lexi to ride him. But she had told him to wait until they were in Ellesmera. Lexi was sitting in the crook of Agret's spikes when she felt herself being pulled into a vortex of the unknown. _ Its time _she told Agret


	2. Chapter 2

IN Ellesmera

**CRACK!. ** Smoke filled the air. When the air was cleared there stood a dragon with a young girl on its back. She looked about 14 years old with short silver with one black streak in it. She had it in a ponytail, what drew the most attention to her was her eyes they were changing colors. Her dragon was silver to match her hair his eyes, wings and spikes were changing color as well. Everyone stared at her with disbelief. In a shaky voice lexi said "I need to speak with your queen" her voice grew steadier with each word she said "Pina has sent me. She said to tell you that she has saved you, the dwarves and the Varden." Her dragon roared. All of the elves could feel power radiating from her direction. Most of them thought it was her dragon. Oh how wrong could they be.

Lexi began to feel things trying to creep into her mind. She put up a barrier and easily block off everyone except for Agret. One elf ran up to her and said "Please follow me our queen is eager to meet the one Pina has found. Where is Pina may I ask?"

"I am not to say anything unless I am talking to the queen." Replied Lexi.

"Will you and your dragon please follow me?" said the elf.

_What do you think, Agret?_

_**I do not know I am a little wary of these people. Remember when we talk to the queen if she asks us our story we must tell her EVERYthing. **_

_Yes I know Agret, it will be hard for me to tell about before I met you._

When lexi looked up she saw she was in front of a very regal woman and what looked like her daughter next to her.

Lexi bowed and so did Agret or as best of a bow a dragon can do.

"Welcome rider and dragon I am queen izlandi and this is my daughter, Princess Ayra. May I ask who are you? And where is Pina?"

"I am lexi and this is Edoc'sil Agret. As for Pina I do not know I found Agret's egg and about a week later Pina came to me in a dream and told me what I must do to be prepared to come here and do."

"Well Unconquerable Silver and Lexi. Welcome to Ellesmera. I would like to hear your story?" queen izlandi said

Lexi recited her story for the queen. Of course the queen did not believe her coming from another dimension but she thought most of it was true. While lexi was telling her story her eyes changed as her emotions did with the story. Near the end of the story she felt a very strong mind probing hers. Instinctively she put up her barriers and attacked her attacker she paused and looked around the room to see who was probing her mind. Soon the princess fainted next to the queen. Lexi was finished with her story. She knew who was probing her mind she turned to the queen, who was leaning over her daughter and said "I would advise next time she wants to probe my mind she would be wise to tell me that she is going to do so first, I am sorry I made her faint but I did not know who was probing my mind…" lexi was interrupted before she could finish. The princess began to stir and lexi walked up to her and helped her up. Ayra was the first person to realize the great power she felt was not coming from the rider's dragon it was coming from the rider herself. Ayra could tell that this girl could beat any man, dwarf or elf easily. "I am sorry princess Ayra. Please tell me before you go probing in my mind next time will you."

Ayra opened her mouth to say something but her mother cut her off. "So let me get this right. You told your story while my daughter tried to probe you mind but you ended up attacking her and making her faint. You did this all with out breaking a sweat." Lexi nodded "well then, Ayra will you please show lexi to her room? Tomorrow we will begin testing your skills lexi"

"Of course mother" replied Ayra.

Ayra was showing Lexi to her room when she said "how did you do that? You are strong enough to put up barriers around you mind while attacking mine and telling a story"

"Like I told you earlier when I was little in my home world people injected me with things that gave me …. Abilities" lexi replied

"Like what?" asked Ayra

"Well I am really fast, strong and if I get really angry I will suddenly be covered in flames. Some times I can control the weather and I can levitate things with my mind and if I try I can hear people's thoughts. Even though there barrier's, oh and I can break into peoples minds very easily. I don't know if I will develop any more "abilities" I might though"

"Really ok since you said that you are fast lets have you face another elf in a foot race." Vanir was walking by so Ayra called to him "vanir come here and race against our new rider."

"Where will we race to princess?" asked lexi

She pointed to a huge tree about a mile off " to the menoa tree and back to me" " ready set go" The leaves where lexi had been standing moved and about a minute later she was back at the starting line. "Ok so you are really fast. Would you like to see where you and Edoc'sil Agret will be staying?"

"That would be wonderful. And it is just Agret for short." Replied lexi "So Ayra what kind of tests will I have to do tomorrow?"

"Well sword, bow and arrow as well as magic, knowledge of the ancient language and what ever else we see fit" Ayra said

"To tell you the truth I know nothing of this ancient language and I know no magic, but I am a very fast learner so it should not be too hard" lexi said "if you do not mind me asking, Ayra, how old are you?"

"Well I will not tell you my exact age but I am over 100 years old" Ayra said she looked at lexi's disbelieving face "elves are practically immortal unless we are killed of a flesh wound and we do not age very fast as you can tell"

"So princess Ayra what does being a rider mean here in this world? Pina also said that the fate of her, this, world rests on my shoulders what does that mean?" Lexi asked.

"A rider is a great privilege. You receive respect from those you do not know and you also make enemies from those who don't know you. Being a rider in Alagaesia, now is extremely dangerous for one there is a terrible war going on between the evil king and those who want freedom." Ayra went on to explain who Galbatorix is and what he had done to the people of Alagaesia. "Well what Pina meant was that there was a prophecy long ago about one rider would cut down the rest and rise to power, we think that was Galbatorix. Then a female rider would be the deciding factor in a great war. She would naturally wield more power by herself than all of the past riders including Galbatorix himself. Only Pina, my Mother and I know of the prophecy."

"Ayra, I am still sorry that I attacked your mind earlier. It is not wise to break into someone's mind when you are a mere stranger" said lexi, her eyes were now a shade of deep royal blue. "I have one more question. Are we almost there yet?"

**_Yes I am very tired _**Agret said

Ayra laughed to lexi it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. "Yes rider we are here. If you need anything just send a mental call to me"

"Thank you" and with that lexi ran up the stairs of the tree house and lay down in the bed. Agret stuck his head in the window **_my rider I like Princess Ayra. She seems very kind she could be a very good friend. Lexi, I am worried. _**

_Why is that Agret I will be fine if I get into trouble you can always rescue me. _ She looked at his baby pink eye. He gazed into her eye, which was the same shade of baby pink as hers. _Agret I love you sooo much. I now finally have a family because of you. I have someone who I love and loves me back. Thank you for choosing me to be your rider._

Agret was taken aback by his rider's words**_ I love you to. You are my family now also. Good night. _**

Agret was fast asleep. When he felt something lift up his wing and cuddled underneath it. He opened his pink eyes only to see Lexi fast asleep underneath his wing. **_ Oh I love you more than you will ever know my little lex. _**With that Agret was fast asleep.


	3. The First Test

A/N sorry it took so long to update. I have just finished my grounding sentence of one month. I am sorry for keeping everyone waiting. I don't Own Eragon ( Just to let everyone know Eragon the MOVIE is coming out december 18th, I beleive)

Lexi woke to find a pink shade draping over her. She leaned against his belly and tickled Agret right behind his wing joint. He was soon awake. His wings, eyes and spikes were a very bright yellow. Lexi could feel happiness radiating from Agret's mind.

With her mind lexi reached out to all the elves trying to find the right person. Ah there she was _Ayra?_ Lexi said with her mind.

**Yes, lexi this is Ayra. How can I help you?**

_Well can you show me where to go to get to my first test? _

**Ya **Ayra sent lexi many pictures to lead to the sparring fields. **Are you gonna come? **Ayra said through their mental connection. But all she got was a wall. Oh where did that girl go Ayra thought to herself. Closing her eyes trying to feel lexi aura among the elves. Ayra could not sense her anywhere. She felt a tap on her right shoulder she opened her eyes and turned her head to her right but no one was there. She couldn't help but hear the stifled laughter of a certain 14 year old human who was standing on her left side. Ayra looked at the girl who was practically rolling on the ground laughing at her little trick. She saw a circle of elves forming around them. Ayra could not understand why the elves did not sense that the immense power that was in the air was Lexi's not Agret's.

On her jog to the sparring field she heard some of the elves saying "why do we have another stupid human rider on our hands, much less a stupid women, no GIRL, human rider." She heard others talking about her in the same manner some much less crude and some even more. I will show them what a stupid Girl Human can do thought Lexi.

"Ok, lexi unsheathe your sword we will have you fight another elf around your same age and gender" Ayra said. As lexi unsheathed her sword, out stepped an elf girl that was about her own age, I will go fairly easy on her Lexi thought.

The elf girl unsheathed a normal steel bladed sword. "I am lexi" Lexi said the elf girl.

"Oh I am Erea, pleased to meet you Lexi" Erea said. She had a smug grin on her face "I will go easy on you because you have never been in real combat and you are a human girl" Erea said the later part very quietly but Lexi heard it. Her eyes changed to the color blood red. **_CALM yourself lexi. Just act as though you do not know what you are doing then kick her ass. _**

_You are right Agret. What would I do with out you? _

Erea had heard about lexi's eyes changed color with her mood. "Oh is the little bitty human girl angry? Are you going to sit there and stare all day or are you going to fight?"

Most of the elves that were encircling the two girls were shocked at what Erea had said. Although most of them were thinking it, no one would ever dare say it to human's face.

The fight began Erea circled a still lexi. Erea charged holding her sword high above her head. When she swung down her sword just swished through the air. She felt something hard against her throat and realized that lexi could have already killed for she was standing behind Erea with the blade of her sword against Erea throat. Lexi leaned in a little and whispered in her ear " if you ever talk to me that way again I will not go so easy on you the next time we spar" with that lexi started to walk away.

"You Coward. Agret's egg should not have hatched for you. You are unworthy of the title rider. Besides you are just a stupid little helpless human girl and your dragon was stupid for choosing you to bee his rider!" Area yelled to lexi.

Lexi turned around her eyes now danced with fire. **_Lexi please stop she is just a stupid elf girl._**

_No I will not be treated like I am a small child and she had no right to call you stupid. She will wish she had never said that. _And with Lexi blocked out her mind to everyone, even Agret.

Agret was still up in there tree house. He knew what lexi was going to do to that elf girl if he did not get there in time he took of

Lexi felt the silver fire starting to engulf her mind. To the elves around her she just looked like she was in a meditation. Her eyes snapped open they saw a silver fire that danced in her eyes. They blinked again and she was now engulfed in a silver flame they did not feel any heat radiating off the flame at all.

Erea looked at what her words had done she saw that lexi was now had a silver flame engulfing her. You could see the outline of her body with in the flames. Lexi was walking toward her. Erea turned to run but before she could lexi was standing 10 ft in front of her.

**_Ayra, Ayra _**screamed Agret from his mind

**Yes Agret **Ayra replied she could feel that he was scared, not for his rider but for what she might do, **what is wrong Agret?**

_**It is lexi run to the sparring fields right now. She is engulfed in a silver fire. It will not her you. It only burns those she means to hurt. I can not get though her mental wall. If she tells you to back off you should listen to her and let go other wise you will be burned. If you do not let go you will get burned and she is the only one who can heal you of the burns.**_

Ayra was already running toward the sparring fields. She gracefully jump over the crowd and landed between Lexi and Erea. She cautiously walked up to lexi grabbing her shoulder through the silver flame. Agret was right it did not hurt her at all. "Lexi listen to me, you must calm down now." Ayra said the fire was starting to tingle "come on lexi you do not want to hurt me. You must calm down NOW" the fire around lexi started to lessen until it was just her.

"Erea if you ever come near me or my dragon, you will not be so lucky next time. Do you HEAR ME! So I suggest you leave. "Lexi said her voice was filled with rage and hate... Lexi's eyes were red with black around the edge of the red. She stormed off to the direction of her tree house the elven crowd parted for along the way.

She ran up the stairs to her room. There she lay on the bed crying for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. While crying she let down her mind walls to Agret.

_Agret what have I done. _

_**I do not know. I do not know my lex **_

_What if she was right Agret? What if I was not meant to have your egg? What if….._

_**There is no what ifs….. Lexi I chose you to be my rider. Do you want to know why I chose you? **_

_Yes _

_**I chose you because you were brave and bold but compassionate you persevered even though you had nothing** **I like how when you held my stone you thought naught of selling me but keeping me because I was so beautiful. Because I loved you from the moment you touched my egg.**_

_Thank you Agret. I do not know what I would do with out you. _Just then there was a knock on the door. Lexi felt whose mind was at the door. It was Ayra's.

"Come in" lexi said

"What happened out there? All the elves who were there thought you were going to kill Erea. What did she say that made you so mad?" Ayra said "I also wanted to know if you were alright?"

"She basically said I was a stupid human girl that did not deserve Agret. She also called Agret stupid" replied lexi "yes I am fine now. I am sorry that I even thought of burning you Ayra. I just don't like to hear other Elves talking about me in such a way that it seems like I am the scum of the earth…I mean ….Alagaesia" lexi hung her head down in such a way you could only see her silver hair.

Ayra gently lifted Lexi's eyes so that they were level with her own "Look at me lexi. I know this must be a little scary for you but we must train you in the sword, the bow and magic. I can feel the power radiating from your skin. It hurts me to see you this hurt lexi. I know you are only 14 years old, a babe in elf years but you act as if you are my age. I have only known you for a few days but it feels as though we have known each other a life time, does it not?"

"Ya it feels that way. Ayra, you are like the only family I have ever had except for Agret of course."

"From now on I will personally train you in the art of the sword and the bow. I will also teach you magic." Ayra said

"But what if that happens again Ayra. What if I spazz out again. I really don't want to hurt you."

"I know you won't, lexi. You are something special and if I am the only one who sees it fine, we will just prove them wrong. "

"Ayra Will you please stay here with me for a while I am so scared right now. I could have killed that girl and not cared"

Ayra and lexi talked this way into the night finally lexi fell asleep on Ayra shoulder.

**What am I going to do you with you Lexi **Ayra thought to herself **you are so young but so powerful. I believe your story you told at the beginning, even if no one else did. I will make sure no harm comes to you lexi. **With that Ayra was fast asleep.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: **I am very sorry for not updating any of my stories lately, between homework, soccer, basketball and all the other stuff I have to do, I haven't had much time to write lately, I have tried to write new chapters for all my stories, but they all end up being crap, so unless the new chapters pass my quality control test I will NOT post them I would rather take the time and write great stories than just slop a piece of work together. I will try to update all my stories soon. And thanks for the Reviews.

-sagestar


End file.
